Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) Architecture has a mechanism for implementing virtual channels (VCs) within a PCIe port. VCs provide a means to support multiple independent logical data flows over a given common physical resources of a PCIe link. Conceptually this involves multiplexing different data flows onto a single physical link.